


Draco, Unnamed

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious!Draco, Cursed objects, Curses, Death Eaters, Draco's POV, M/M, Possible violence, Series, Slash, but he's not the main character, eventual bottom!draco/top!harry, harry is super powerful, lucius is a massive prick, not just fluff, orphan draco, outgoing!harry, shy!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: One Draco Malfoy grows up in a muggle orphanage when his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, decides the wizarding world is too dangerous to raise a child in.Brought up in a different environment, how would he act?





	1. 0

 

Narcissa Malfoy was deep in thought as she held onto her tiny child. The baby stared up at her, grey eyes wide and trusting.

 

 

She smiled at him, running long, thin fingers over the very soft and fine baby hairs that had began growing even before he had come into the world. The boy shot a toothless smile back at her, a pleasurable squeal escaping him.

 

 

Narcissa felt she might cry as she pressed the child into her chest. She knew she had to give him away, lest he be raised as a blind follower to the Dark Lord.

  
The woman took out her wand and touched it to the infant's head, and in a soft voice began to whisper a spell.

Slowly, the boy's snow-like hair began changing color, the white-blonde strands darkening to more of a chocolatey brown color.

Then she started on the eyes, being extremely careful and slow. It was complicated spell work, and she'd hate to see the consequences if she slipped up. She decided to change the left eye first, brightening the slate grey iris into a vibrant blue. Narcissa was about to start on the other eye when banging on the study room door interrupted her.

"Narcissa," came her husband's voice, "I know you're in there, woman! You _will_ give me back my son, or face the consequences!"

Narcissa looked down at her child's now duel colored eyes. She didn't have time to finish the incantation.

She stood and rushed over to the fireplace, grabbing a fist full of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," she spoke clearly, there was no tremor in her voice to give away her misgivings. From there, she would Apparate to a small, rural muggle village near London.

Scenery seemed to blur around her as she set up a brisk pace down a rain-slicked road. She pulled up the hood on her violet colored robe, sending the occasional glance to the swaddled baby nestled in the crook of her arm. He was still remarkably awake, making occasional cooing noises and grasping at Narcissa's thick, blonde hair.

Soon, the aristocratic woman stood in front of a quaint little orphanage. It's doors were made from a rich mahogany wood, promising at least a middle class life for her darling baby boy.

She looked down at the little bundle in her arms, pressing a fierce, motherly kiss on his forehead. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she tucked it into the blanket folds, along with a little amulet thay she slipped around the boy's neck. It was enchanted to fit him, no matter how big or small he was. It would also burn anyone who would dare steal it.

The amulet's chain was silver, but seemed to glow with a golden light, and an emerald gemstone was embedded into the main part of the necklace.

It was the only thing she could leave him, beside the single silver eye.

She kissed him once more and whispered into his tiny ear before setting him down on the step.

_"Mummy will always love you, my darling Draco."_

And with a firm knock on the door, the witch Apparated away.


	2. Act One: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction

Draco watched the other children play with a black and white ball, kicking it to each other, and sometimes into the large nets that they had called "goals".

Draco scrunched up his nose slightly. The game seemed pointless to him, and his disdain for it was only heightened by the fact that the ball had landed squarely on his face once before.

That and he wasn't very good at it. The ball always seemed to avoid him, no matter how much he tried to kick it. Eventually the other children had stopped asking him to join in. That was fine with Draco. He didn't much like the other kids either.

They always made fun of him and stared at him weirdly when they thought he wasn't looking. Their stares made him want to curl up in a ball and disappear into the floorboards. He shook his head. No, he didn't want that. The last time he had wanted that, it had actually happened. He had just been standing on the second floor one moment and face down in the mashed potatoes in the kitchen (which was on the first floor, mind you) the next.

Sometimes he thought he could still feel the gooey dish in his hair. It made him shudder.

Anyway, that little incident seemed to enforce the others' staring, and he _hated_ it.

Draco turned away from the strip of grass and toddled back inside.

The interior of the orphanage was shameful, compared to the outside's decor and cleanliness. The air stank of dust and old wood, and spiderwebs were everywhere; in corners, between the beds and the walls, inside pots and pans, _everywhere_!

It was disgusting and no one bothered to clean it.

Well, Draco did, sometimes. Mostly because he liked making patterns in the dust with his finger.

But Draco wasn't in the mood to clean today. He just wanted to get up to his bed and have a nap. He didn't know why, but he was rather tired lately.

He ran an absent finger over his neck where a silver necklace with a green stone attached to it rested. It was a gift, Miss Edgars had said, from his parents.

The only thing he had from them, beside his weird name.

None of the other orphans had names like his. They were all "John" or "Mary" or something like that.

 _My parents_ _must've_ _had strange tastes_ , he thought, stifling a yawn.

Draco trudged up the stairs with heavy feet and heavier eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm, yes hi, Author here! Welcome to the first chapter of Draco, Unnamed! I know it's short and literally nothing happened in it, but it's simply an introduction to this universe's Draco.  
>    Anyway, what I really wanted to say was that this is probably going to be my most ambitious fanfiction ever, and it might be hard to believe, considering the description, but this thing is gonna be a series! Hang on to your hats, folks, because I'm gonna be dragging you through slow chapters, rushed chapters, emotional chapters and everything in between!


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a friend.

When Draco woke, his eyelids felt like they were stuck together with glue. His dreams had been chaotic, and they had left him reeling.

Extravagant visions of golden hallways, looming castles, a flutter of feathers, and a flash of dark green eyes.

Draco's mouth felt like it was filled with sand, and yet his body was humming with anticipation. For what, he wasn't sure.

The boy sat up, stretching his back just to hear it pop. He glanced around the room. Other kids had come up for bed, so Draco assumed he was asleep for a lot longer than he had planned to be.

The brown haired boy climbed out of bed, stalking over to a window on shorter than average legs. He peered through the glass at the starry sky outside. The moon was big, but not completely full, and Draco gasped when it was blotted out for a split second.

His mismatched eyes watched in awe as an owl broke through the inky darkness of the night and into view. It screeched at him, coming closer to the window, before landing precariously on the ledge outside. It blinked at him with large eyes, and it was almost as if Draco could understand it.

 _Let_ _me_ _in_ , it pled.

Spurred into sudden action, Draco fumbled around with the latch frantically. Finally he found a grip and the window swung open outward. The owl squawked in alarm fluttering backwards quickly before shooting Draco an indignant glare.

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he whispered.

If the owl could snort at him, Draco was sure it would.

The bird flew in and landed itself on Draco's shoulder, sharp talons digging themselves into his skin. It hurt a bit, but Draco didn't mind. He smiled up at the bird, fully taking it in.

It was a snowy owl, feathers speckled with darker spots, and it was fairly small for its species, and since all its flight feathers were present, he figured it wasn't a fledgling. The only really strange thing were it's eyes. Heterochromatic. Brown and grey eyes. Like Draco's.

  
"Woah.." Draco said eloquently.

The owl simply blinked at him before bending down and nipping him on the nose.

"Ouch." Another brilliant response, Draco.

The owl blinked again and settled down further on his shoulder, and Draco wondered what gender the creature was.

So he asked it. There was no verbal response of course, but it glared at him like "what do _you_ think?"

"Male then." Draco stated aloud. His fingers reached up, touching the owl's feathers. "Now what to name you?" He wondered, like suddenly being approached by a seemingly domesticated owl was a normal occurrence.

He reached out to close the window, eyebrows furrowed in thought. His eyes flicked to the moon again.

"How about... Moon! Eh?" He looked up at his new friend.

The bird glared at him.

"So that's a no... Hm..." Draco's tongue poked out of his mouth, thinking really, very hard. "What about Eclipse?" He suggested after a few moments, "You know, since you cast a shadow over the moon getting here."

The owl seemed to ponder this for a moment before its feathers puffed out proudly.

"Alright then, Eclipse it is." Draco yawned and smiled. "Jeez. And I just woke up. It seems like all I do is sleep these days." Draco muttered. "Oh well. Can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces tomorrow when they see a bloody owl in the room."

Eclipse bit his ear and peered at him in a scolding manner. "Yes, yes, I know. 'Watch my mouth'. Who are you; Miss Edwards?" Draco responded petulantly.

Eclipse hooted quietly.

"Oh shut up."

Draco moved from his spot at the window back to his bed, crawling under the covers once again. The owl hopped off his shoulder and perched himself on Draco's headrest. Draco watched the bird for another moment before nestling himself into his pillow.

"G'night, Eclipse," he mumbled, dropping off to sleep almost immediately, once again joining the wondrous land of imposing castles and flying brooms. And ever present emerald eyes.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a leave of absence I come back with a short chapter, oops

A day before Draco's birthday found him seated cross legged with the other children of the orphanage, listening to their daily lesson. A few of them looked at him weirdly, but Draco would like to think it was because of the owl on his shoulder.

Miss Edwards did her best to teach them, even though she wasn't particularly knowledgeable herself. But she did know the basics. Reading, writing, simple mathematics. Those kind of things.

Draco didn't have any particular fondness for any of the lessons, especially reading. It wasn't that he was bad at reading, it was just that a lot of the time, what Miss Edwards was reading aloud and what Draco was reading on the paper didn't match up.

The letters would swirl and dance on the page until abruptly straightening out again, forming new sentences. Sentences about spells and death and prophecies.

He tried to approach Miss Edwards about it, but she just brushed him off and labelled him "dyslexic". Draco could cry.

Because of whatever was wrong with him, every piece of work he turned in would be incorrect with several question marks all over his answers. It was frustrating, but he had gotten used to it.

Plus, with his birthday coming, the triviality of reading was nothing in comparison.

Miss Edwards always bought chocolate cake for birthdays. The only time they ever had sweets.

Draco went to bed.

And was woken up by Eclipse, who was nibbling at his ear.

"Hmm?" Draco asked groggily.

Eclipse responded with a soft hoot, swiveling his head towards the window.

"You want to go outside?"

The bird only fluttered his wings.

"Alright, alright." Draco stood and shuffled to the glass pane and opened it.

Eclipse left.


End file.
